


My name is

by A_Little_Chaos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Details of Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, Murder, crime scene investigator, details of crime scenes, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Chaos/pseuds/A_Little_Chaos
Summary: "Lutenitent a report of a homicide has just come in."





	My name is

The rain pelted against the metal roofing of the old car parked outside their destination the flash of red and blues hazed by the droplets slipping down the windows.

“Lieutenant?”

The driver perked a brow at his passenger taking a gulp from his flask that he kept protected in his breast pocket, “What?” He grumbled.

“The investigation has started we should head inside.”

He took another swig trying to wash down the disgust, “I hate it when it involves kids…”

“The victim was twenty-five, She was no child?”

The lieutenant gave a look taking one last gulp before putting away his flask reluctantly, “Let’s just get this over with.” He quietly hissed as he exited the vehicle his partner following soon after.

The two headed inside passing the onlookers outside and then the yellow hologram tape that blocked the door to everyone's worst nightmare.

They walked into the small apartment and came to see a body lying in a pool of blood with a gun in hand, The lieutenant gazed down at the deceased confused at what he was looking at his partner looking with slight confusion as well.

“Ah, Lieutenant Hank Anderson nice of you to join us and grace us with your presences.” A voice called.

“Quit your crap Reed and tell me what the hell is this?” Hank sneered pointing to the body.

“That would be a corpse,” Reed commented.

“Yeah, I know what a corpse is, now do you mind telling me why it is male when the intel said female?”

“Oh well, it turns out there are two victims...I don’t know why you weren't informed? Maybe something amiss in our computers, guess you can’t always trust machines.” Reed cockily answered giving a look at Anderson's partner.

“Or perhaps negligence on simply entries, I suggest you review your documents thoroughly before sending them.” He replied with a smile only to get a glare from the officer.

Hank let out a breath breaking the tension, “Okay so there are two victims-”

“Yeah and we kinda got an understanding of what happened, so we don’t need... ** _that_** junking up my crime scene.” He gestured.

Hank’s partner gave him a look, “My name is Conner I’m the android sent by cyberlife.” He corrected.

“Yeah I know who you are and I also know you specialize in deviants, but you’ll find none of that here. We have it under control.”

“I understand your argument; But with deviant cases on the rise I was sent here to verify that indeed no androids were at fault here.”

Reed chewed his bottom lip, “I’ll tell you again you won’t find anything.”

Hank scoffed, “So what happened then?”

Reed calmed himself then cleared his throat, “Witnesses said they heard shouting before they heard the gunshots, we thought it was maybe a robber but no signs of a break in, We then found stashes of red ice in one of the other rooms. But here’s the other thing Romeo here has the gun in his hand while the other victim was tucked into bed almost... endearingly. Also, the nine one one call was made from the house phone.”

“These two were together?” Hank questioned.

“Witnesses said our male victim had often visited would stay overnight; seen them together multiple times and our sources found that they worked together at a store not too far from here. We found small amounts of red ice on both victims which may have been the cause of the fighting.”

Hank scratched the back of his head, “So they fought; he shot her and in a twisted remorseful way put her to bed called the police then shot himself?”

“Exactly, there is a separate blood puddle which we assume is where our female victim was shot and a small trail to the bed which shows she was picked up not dragged. We also got voice recognition from the call that identifies as our male victim.”

“Jesus…”

Conner then held up his hand, “Just a moment lieutenant, If it’s alright, I would like to see the other victim.” He asked but proceeded into the women’s room not waiting for an answer.

He carefully made his way inside the young woman laid as if she was merely sleeping her bruised arms crossed over her stomach and her head tilted to the side as if she just nodded off. Connor knelt down hovering a hand over the gunshot wound in her shoulder when he removed his hand it was then he felt something a small brush of air against his fingers. He focused on her body turning on his scanners to examine her further until his eyebrow twitched in realization.

“Lieutenant she’s still alive!” He shouted.

Hank ran to the doorway, “The Hell you talking about?”

Reed scoffed, “Your machine is full of shit Hank we checked her pulse; she’s long gone.”

But fate twisted when the young women let out a hash breath making everyone freeze before Hank spoke, “Then what the fuck do you call that?!”

Reed stood shocked watching the once deceased women trying to catch her breath, “I-I.”

Hank grabbed Reed from the collar shaking him to his senses, “Call for the paramedics.” He ordered.

“Already done.” Connor acknowledged He turned back to the woman who was beginning to stir, Connor gently placed his hands on her arms, “Miss you’ve been shot, You must not move. Do you understand me?”

She stopped, her eyes desperately trying to focus on him but she nodded nonetheless before hissing in pain. The young woman's hand found its way into his squeezing it, Connor did not pull away allowing her to find comfort in his grasp after waiting what felt like hours before the paramedics finally arrived flooding the room to the injured women.

Before Connor could remove his hand for the workers to reach her, She started to speak looking him right in the eyes with such fear, “Is...he... dead? Please tell...me that...monster...didn’t…kil-” Her words fell silent as her eyes began to close, He was then pushed away as the situation became even more critical and watched as she pulled onto a gurney and carried out of the room.

Connor stood silent long after the medic team had left flexing his hand still feeling her touch...and her words.

Connor then quickly left the room walking over to the male body, “Why did I not see it before?” He said to himself then pointed to the fatal shot. “The bullet wound to the forehead it’s too center...too precise…” he announced then began examining the gun that rested in the man’s hand.

“What’s the matter?” Hank questioned.

“The wound to the head could not be achieved by self-infliction.”

Reed snarled, “If he gets fingerprints-”

Hank clenched his fists wanting to punch this guy's light’s out at this point, but Connor silently stopped him with a look.

“It’s alright I have no fingerprints to leave behind,” Connor assured taking hold of the gun to examine it further.

Reed sighed angerly, “Give it a rest already.”

“I cannot do that.” Conner remarked opening the barrel of the weapon, “Ah...Three shots were fired.” He then said showing the evidence.

Hank crossed his arms, “How many bullets were in our female victim?”

Reed shifted, “Only one along with a few bruises to her head and arms, but a missing bullet could mean multiple of things.”

“-And I can narrow it down for you,” Connor said as he brushed his pinky finger inside the muzzle.

“What’s that?” Hank asked confusingly.

Connor then proceeds to lick his fingers, “There was a small trace of Thirium, but I cannot get an indefinite identification of the model.”

Hank shivered at Connors display then turned to Reed, “Looks like this case is far from closed .”

“So you’re really suggesting a deviant might have done this?”

Hank turned his anger finally reaching it’s limit, “Yeah we are, and let me also suggest you shut your fucking mouth and let us do our job because clearly your too quick to do yours.”

“I know how to do my job.” Reed stuttered.

“Really? Cause if Connor wasn't here a woman would have died tonight.”

Reed ground his teeth; angry but still shaken by what happened, “Get to work then.” He spatted.

“Thank you, lieutenant,” Connor said to Hank with a small smile as the two watched Reed leave in a cursing fit.

Hank shifted, “It’s...whatever, just makes you think what else they missed. C’mon let’s get a move on.”

Connor continued to examine the body as Hank stood over watching, “So...what did she say before she was taken away?” He asked.

Connor sighed, “She asked if he was dead; and hoping the “monster” did not kill him.”

Hank gave a look, “Monster? You think she was talking about the android?”

“Most likely, however after going through her files, she did not have an android filed under her name.”

“So it wasn't an own one gone rogue? Was it our male victims?”

“I checked that as well, and nothing came up.”

“Then how did it get in?”

Connor shook his head, “I don’t know, but I intend to find out.”


End file.
